Child of Silas and Freya
by charmedfan120
Summary: Old enemies of the Mikaelson family arrive in New Orleans all because of a boy. Who defines the ways of nature by being born to two of most powerful witches ever to exist. After a traumatic event the sixteen-year-old Teddy Mikaelson who finds himself on a run from a powerful coven two ancient powerful witches who form an unexpected alliance! (More characters included)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Waking up early.

Freya's Pov:

My eyes slowly open and find myself in my coffin that lives Dowager Fauline Cottage, a witches asylum.

But what was more strange for me was after I got out of my coffin and explored I saw just how this cottage went from being owned by a dowager to a place of darkness.

Where other witches abuse their power and authority treating those put in this prison as dolls!

It didn't take me long to break free from the cottage and to keep all those there imprisoned.

I can't allow the others to leave as if I have woken up early and I have no idea if Dahlia will use them to find me.

* * *

In this strange new era of time, I find myself stealing some new clothes and entering something people call a night club.

Once int the nightclub I find myself facing and getting quite a lot of young men watching me.

Which caught me by surprise some were actually quite good looking.

But what most surprised me was when two of men we shouting the year 2000 here.

This confused me quite a lot actually I have another fourteen years to sleep however the moment I saw what I believed to be another doppelganger but instead of one that looks the same as Katherine.

This doppelganger is a man I met a doppelganger before, in fact, he was more than just a someone I met in a village.

But in fact was the man I loved Mathias was a doppelganger and looking at this man before me I'm suddenly reminded of Mathias's smile.

We hit off straight away and those few weeks with him I forgot the need to run.

One day the man I came to know as Silas took me out for our seventh date together and we ended back at his place.

* * *

Three weeks later I found out I was pregnant and Silas vanished I felt so ashamed used even.

But I couldn't dwell on that over the past few days I felt the need to sleep return and I knew my time in this time ending soon.

I was able to carry the baby almost full term but the baby was premature only by a couple of weeks the new friends I made helped me through this and my son survived.

Tears of joy and heartbreak fall down my face I know that if my little boy were to develop magic Dahlia will want him.

My new friends cursed some cheesy tourist bracelet that New Orleans is written on to prevent my son from using any magic he might develop.

I had only had one last request that the son's last name would be Mikaelson and his first name to mean protector like the father I once had.

A few days after my son was born I returned to the cottage without anyone knowing and allowed myself to be dragged back into the slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Gang Fight.

Teddy's Pov:

I know I shouldn't be here but I have no choice my name is Teddy Mikaelson ugh the name Teddy I just can't stand its one thing to give up your child.

But it's another to lay them off with a name worst than having no name at all.

So instead of using the name my biological mother chose I fashioned a new one Teo Mikaelson.

Sounds good darn right better than some kids little toy to help them sleep at night.

Anyway, as of right now I'm standing in some old closed down bar just a few miles out of New Orleans waiting for a friend my only friend, in fact, Sarah.

I suddenly hear the back entrance to the bar burst open the sounds of shoes tapping loudly on the dirt covered floors and there Sarah is right in front of me.

Sarah is wearing black boots with a white t-shirt and long blue jeans her is long and curled.

Sarah's blue eyes stalk my hazel eyes and for a moment neither of us can speak.

Sarah walks over to me and then slaps me across the face.

* * *

"Ow," I snap at Sarah as I rub my right cheek

"You, deserve this I thought we had an agreement that you leave so that Regina's coven couldn't get to you" Sarah barks at me

"I know it's easier said than done come with me ditch this sewer and come with me," I ask her with hope in my eyes

"Teo your my best friend I hate that you have to leave but someone has to look out for the coven while Regina is the regent," Replies Sarah

"So that doesn't have to be you come with me we can get cursed necklace similar to my tacky tourist band with your magic unavailable they won't be able to track you," I said still with hope in my eyes

"What of my family Teo my mom I'm the only thing she has left" Asks Sarah

"I don't know I just don't want to be alone not again" I whisper not wanting to make her feel guilty

"Teo as long as we are in each other's lives you will never be alone" Sarah whispered back to me then we are taken by surprise when a gang of fellow teenage witches burst in

"RUN" I scream and we dash for the back entrance the gang of witches run behind us one of the teen witches uses telekinesis on me and throws me into a wall and I loose my balance and fall

"Teo" Sarah calls my name before uses her pain infliction spell on the three of the witches who gasp and reach for the top of their heads trying to push through the pain and are successful

"Enough," Spoke one of the gang witches who pulls out a dark object a replica of The Devil's Star and throws it at Sarah who isn't fast enough to respond and is impaled cuts all over her a silent cry and blood falls from her mouth onto her lips and Sarah collapses to the ground

"Sarah," I yell as I run to her and drop to my knees and I hold her head in my arms

"Teo RUN" I hear mumble and after that sentence, she draws her last breath and dies in my arms

"Sarah, no come on wake up," Teo begs in vain

"Grab the boy," Said one of the witches and the other 2 make a move to get me and I just snap

"You monsters" I scream and unwillingly release my powers upon them which I decided never to use again the calm wind blows heavy the earth trembles and the three thugs who call themselves witches are hit by a telekinetic force which throws them into a wall

"He using his magic we should have brought shackles" Shouts one of the witches

"You're done" I scream and release more of my power I telekinetically snap each of their necks before getting up and run trying not to look back


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Immortal Tourist.

The clue in the title New Orleans is one of those cities that strives on the tourist coming to our lovely city.

Whether it for our beautiful building or the places we party we attract all kinds of tourist to New Orleans.

But what does our city have to attract an all powerful immortal who can't be killed unless he takes the cure that resides in Elena Gilbert?

Well, the answer is really in the title but the real question is does Silas know of his creation and if so is he looking for his son or simply in New Orleans for some fun?

So many questions that need to be answered but right now Silas who escaped the Salvatore brothers after Amara kills herself.

But could not escape Tessa who then knew that allowing Silas to die even with the Other Side standing at the time kept her former lover and his true love apart.

Silas in death will find some sense of peace and Tessa can't let that happen so she traps Silas at the Mystic Grill for one final showdown!

Where she reverses the effects of the cure Silas drunk from Katherine reverting him to his immortal self once more condemning to an eternity without peace before she kills herself.

* * *

Walking the streets of the French Quarter Silas finds himself entering the bar where our favorite bartender works Cami.

We all know the place Rousseau's the bar is a supernatural hotspot vampire, witches, and the members of the community come for a drink and to have some fun.

Silas enters Rousseau's and walks over to the bar and takes a seat.

Cami who is working today walks over to him and opens her mouth to ask.

"What can I get you," Asks Cami

"Scotch" Snaps Silas annoyed of being immortal once more and Amara dead unable to move on

"Right, straight away" Mumbles Cami who walks over to the bottles of scotch and picks up the correct glass and pours some of the scotch into the glass and then hands the glass to Silas

"Thanks" Replies Silas who drinks the alcohol within seconds before ordering another one

"Here you go enjoy" Spoke Cami who is about to go and serve another customer Silas uses his mind control powers to make Cami sit next to him and make the customers leave

"Now, that's better," Says Silas

"What going on why am I sitting next to and the other customers are gone" Asked Cami

"I made them you see I am all powerful true immortal nothing can kill me and my true love is now dead and my crazy ex of a witch took away my cure" Replied Silas

"Poor guy look I don't really give advice to immortal beings and I really like serving drinks to my customers" Spoke Cami

"That's your first lie I can read thoughts you talk to another immortal a disgusting version of myself Klaus Mikaelson" Shouts Silas

"Have you met Klaus Mikaelson," Asks Cami

"Klaus is right you are curious one and smart so you tell me what I should do," Says Silas

"Have you tried going out meeting some new people instead of compelling them away" Cami suggests

"What a wonderful idea I was here once before fifteen almost sixteen years ago," Said Silas

"What did you do here did you meet anyone," Asked Cami

"Yes, a woman we met before well not really she met my doppelganger we had a few laughs I realize she was a powerful witch and I wanted her to create a cure for me but in time the love I felt grew stronger and I had to choose between her and Amara," Speaks Silas

"So with Amara's death your back here I'm guessing you want to meet this witch maybe pick up where you left off" Replies Cami

"Maybe" Mutters Silas who then compels Cami to forget this conversation then Silas leaves


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Sisterly Bonding.

Freya Mikaelson enters the compound to meet Rebekah who is the witch Eva Sinclair's body.

Which Klaus her older brother just can't stand but puts up for it at the moment only for Marcel and his little sister not wanting the young witch Davina to die.

If Rebekah leaves the body and the link remains in place and with Eva's spirit destroyed the body will just die along with the other witches Eva linked to herself!

Rebekah is the first to meet Freya who had just stormed away from Klaus because he was being his typical paranoid self which annoys Rebekah to no ends.

Freya and Rebekah met one another this year Dowager Fauline Cottage and Freya busted the two out.

* * *

"Freya thank god you here Nick is being insufferable" Shouts Rebekah knowing that Klaus will be more annoyed at her yelling

"Rebekah its nice to see you again" Replies Freya

"I wish it was a meeting that was under better circumstances," Said Rebekah

"I too but what begs the question is why did you call me," Asks Freya

"There be some rumors of a powerful witch that has arrived in New Orleans but none of our brothers' men have been back since," Says Rebekah

"I don't believe its Dahlia but we can find out if you want" Asked Freya

"That would be bloody brilliant" Speaks Rebekah and then the two sisters leave to the places the vampires were sent to see if the rumors of this powerful witch is true


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Welcome to New Orleans witch.

Rebekah and Freya have looked over most of the places this new witch was rumored to be.

But all they found was ash and the occasionally ripped arm hanging from the ceiling or a leg on the bed.

Freya can sense something as if the magic used in this area was familiar but couldn't put her finger on it straight away.

The two sisters right this minute are in hotel room not that far away from the compound

where 4 vampire bodies are scattered across the hotel room blood covered on the white bed sheet.

* * *

"Nicklaus will not be happy most of his nightwalkers are dead and the day walkers share their fate," Said Rebekah

"When is our Nicklaus happy" Replies Freya

"True he too busy being paranoid to notice anything to be happy about," Says Rebekah

"There must be a new witch in town all we have to do is track them" Spoke Freya

"Great how do we bloody track him/her," Asks Rebekah

"With something of the witch maybe there a hairbrush or anything similar" Replied Freya

"I look for an hairbrush," Said Rebekah who starts looking through the draws and the bathroom cupboard and eventually finds a small black hairbrush

"You found one," Asked Freya

"Yes, I have one hairbrush that belongs to our missing witch," Says Rebekah who hands the brush over to Freya who chants some locator spell under her breath and in seconds of chanting the spell Freya finds herself looking at the new witch in town

"You look so familiar who are you," Freya says to herself as she gets a more clear look at Teo's and his surroundings who appears to be St. Anne's Church

"Who is the witch do you know him Freya," Asks Rebekah

"I'm not sure but he at St. Anne's Church," Replies Freya

"Let's go," Says Rebekah and the two sisters head for the church

* * *

The Mikaelson sisters are heading to St. Anne's Church once they arrive they see Teo a young boy lighting a candle.

Young Teo is so distracted with lighting the candle he doesn't realize that the sisters have entered until Rebekah called out.

Teo is startled by Rebekah and turns to she the Mikaelson women before him.

Teo wastes no time in saying something to Rebekah and Freya who neither have no idea what the three are to each other until now!

* * *

"What are you doing here" Asks Teo

"We going to ask you a lot of vampires have been found dead in the French Quarter" Replies Rebekah

"I get it you're one of those vampire lovers and you two witches are here to pass on a message," Says Teo

"Something like that what is your name child," Asked Freya

"Teo Mikaelson what about your goldilocks," Said Teo

"Is that some kind of a joke" Snaps Rebekah

"No, the three bears definitely said she goldilocks," Joked Teo

"How old are you," Asks Freya who starts walking around Teo

"Sixteen now less about me more about you" Snapped Teo

"Freya and Rebekah Mikaelson" Replied Freya

"Wow we share the same last name and leave me alone I have someone to pay my respects to" Snaps Teo

"Do you want a bloody slap" Shouts Rebekah

"Just go" Shouted Teo who raises a hand and sends Rebekah flying into the church's doors and lands hard on the floor

"Rebekah enough Teo" Screamed Freya

"No, more not one more person is going to threaten me and get away with it" Said Teo about to make a move on Freya

"Sleep" Replies Freya who makes a quick gesture which makes Teo collapse into sleep

"Ow, Freya did you kill the bloody menace," Asks Rebekah

"No, he just asleep we need to take him back my hideout," Freya says

"Fine," Mumbles Rebekah who yelps as she gets to her feet but Freya quickly heals her bruises


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Silas, Freya and baby.

Rebekah and Freya have just arrived at Freya's hideout and the two sisters are more surprised to see Silas standing before them.

Freya and Rebekah just lay Teo down on Freya's bed before the two sisters turn and face Silas.

Silas can't help but grin he found the witch he lost and something else he never expected to have.

Rebekah upon putting Teo on the bed turns to face and Silas and says.

* * *

"I thought you were bloody dead" Says Rebekah

"I was for a brief moment but Qetsiyah wouldn't allow me to pass on and be with Amara" Replies Silas with a slight sense of anger in his tone

"Why are you here Silas come to rub salt into the wound you made" Snaps Freya

"No, sixteen years ago when I was freed from my prison I never wanted to go back I guess Qetsiyah wanted me to see the world one that she thought I wouldn't want to leave behind and risk going into another lifetime without Amara" Replies Silas

"So, what was I Silas some replacement" Shouts Freya

"No, but it appears that you were busy raising our son," Said Silas

"Son Freya what is this madman talking about" Asks Rebekah

"I woke up early sixteen years early and this is man I met and fell in love with like I did his doppelganger" Spoke Freya trying to catch her sister up

"So your telling me that boy lying asleep is my nephew and if that true why hasn't Dahlia had her way with him," Asked Rebekah

"Dahlia didn't wake up early and after he was born I had my friends at the time create a dark object to block any access to magic if Teo we ever to develop magic so Dahlia couldn't track him" Freya explains

"And now I'm back and little Teddy over there from what I scanned from your mind Dahlia will be close and what better way to protect the both children than to have an all powerful immortal who can't be killed in any way" Silas spoke

"Fine Silas but this is going to happen by my design Teddy will stay up here with me and Rebekah you will check in with one of us at all times and protecting the children is our main goal killing Dahlia is our second," Says Freya relatively calm

"Ugh fine anything for some fun" Replies Silas

"Freya, I have to return to the compound I talk to you later," Said Rebekah who hugs her sister then leaves the hideout

* * *

A few hours later at the hideout Teo or Teddy whichever you feel like calling him awakens from the spell Freya put him under.

Teo quickly searches his surroundings with his eyes and jumps off the bed when he sees Silas sat not so far away from him.

Teo was about to say something before Silas interrupts him and says something he would never expect to say.

As well as Silas he has no idea what to say but said the first thing that came out of his head.

* * *

"Freya the baby awake" Silas jokes

"Who the baby" Snaps Teo

"You are and the man with the funny hair" Replies Freya who just gotten change behind a screen into some better and cleaner clothes

"Witches and their kidnapping" Mutters Teo

"Actually I'm not a witch not now anyway," Says Silas

"Go to Hell both of you I have to leave" Replied Teo who checks his trouser pockets to make sure he has everything he needs wallet and mobile phone before heading to the exit

"Don't go Teddy your in danger," Spoke Freya

"Yeah, from everyone especially you now I'm going to go before I snap both your necks and cut your bodies in pieces and hang them in the streets" Threatens Teo

"Whoever raised our charming boy needs a medal," Said Silas

"I'm not your son I was never a son and never will be" Shouts Teo

"A powerful witch called Dahlia is after you for power she will make suffer for all eternity" Freya explains

"Nothing more can hurt me I'm already broken now get out my way" Yells Teo

"Here an idea Freya take my hand," Silas says and Freya does what he asks then Silas quickly puts his other hand on the side of Teo's face and enters his mind


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Teo's Memories.

Teo finds himself falling into his own mind. Teo's own memories ones he had tried to blot out to block the pain.

But Silas's telepathy is too strong and Teo is forced to confront and relive the memories he never wants to think about again.

Teo consciousness lands on to a memory to an orphanage called Mystic Falls Home for young children.

Flashback 1:

Teo in this flashback is a nine-year-old wearing mucky blue shorts and orange top covered in dirt and all alone by himself.

Teo has no decent social skills too afraid that he hurt someone's feelings or they will hurt him.

Sitting under a tree Teo has a stick in his hand is drawing random lines in the mood not really bothered about the heavy rain pouring.

"Teddy, time to come inside the rain getting worst," Shouts Ms. Dennis a woman who works at the orphanage

"Don't want to come inside," Mumbles Teo but Ms. Dennis didn't hear

"Teddy, you have to come inside," Yells Ms. Dennis which prompts Teo to stand up and walk back from the back garden and inside the orphanage

"I didn't hear you the first time," Lies Teo who just runs straight up into his shared bedroom where Ben his roommate is on the top bunk bed

"What are you doing here," Snaps Ben

"Erm ... I was outside and all my clothes got dirty and dinner is almost ready," Whispers Teo to scared to speak around Ben

"What was that" Shouts Ben

"I just want to change my clothes before dinner," Replies Teo just a little bit louder

"Well, I don't want you to get change in **my** room so leave," Shouts Ben

"I didn't mean to offend you I just need to get change," Said Teo

"I don't care what you want to do," Yells Ben who punches Teo in the face

End of Flashback:


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 One witch, to another.

While Silas and Freya and looking into their son Teddy's mind the witch Dahlia aunt of the original vampires and Freya is sat down at a cafe drinking coffee.

When another witch one she has only heard of in rumors a powerful witch who created the Other Side, the immortality spell and the cure to immortality.

You guessed this powerful and slightly psychopathic witch is Qetsiyah a Bennett witch ancestor of Bonnie and is said to be the most powerful witch of all time walks up to Dahlia and sits down in front of her.

* * *

"Qetsiyah as I live and breath," Says Dahlia

"Dahlia Mikaelson, we have a lot to discuss your niece Freya," Replies Qetsiyah

"I admit when I received your message I was surprised you never had immortality," Said Dahlia

"Immortality is overrated just ask Amara," Speaks Qetsiyah

"I am curious Qetsiyah why are you intrigued with my Freya," Asks Dahlia

"Freya has a child," Replied Qetsiyah

"She did have a child but she killed the boy trying to kill herself," Dahlia said

"That child but she had another Freya woke up 15 almost 16 years early and met Silas," Spoke Qetsiyah

"Go on," Says Dahlia

"They had a child bringing the Mikaelson and Silason witch line together and the child hasn't just inherited the witch genes off his parents, but Silas was immortal and is still immortal for the past 2000 years," Replied Qetsiyah

"You think the child has inherited true immortality alongside the ability to practice witchcraft" Asked Dahlia

"It's a possibility there are many loopholes and if this is case then its perfect revenge for me to have on Silas you take child and raise him as your own," Says Qetsiyah

"That simple," Said Dahlia

"That simple" Replies Qetsiyah

"Then we have a deal," Spoke Dahlia


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Blue Flames.

Silas ends his entrance and Freya entrance into Teo's mind and he watches as Teo senses are back to normal and Teo finds himself back at Freya's hideout.

Teo once aware of his surroundings again and after just being exposed to what memories he never wanted to see again.

Teo raises a hand and brings about pain to Silas who takes a couple steps back before he turns to Freya.

* * *

"You had no right to look inside my head and stir memories you don't understand" Yells Teo

"Stop this Teddy we here to help" Demands Silas while grasping his head to try and end the pain

"I saw what that boy did to you he was a bully it wasn't your fault," Says Freya

"You know nothing I was left alone and whenever I tried to have a family vampires or witches got in the way" Snaps Teo

"You have a family here but not for long if Dahlia finds you will never know what ones feel like" Replies Freya

"You don't know me I survived a long time on my own and I'm not the average witch I can take Dahlia," Snaps Teo

"Dahlia is one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the earth you have power but lack guidance and control," Said Freya

"Like I haven't heard that before you just need guidance all everyone wanted me is for power I'm leaving," Shouts Teo who walks to the exit when Silas suddenly shouts

"SARAH," Shouts Silas and Teo stops frozen

"Sarah," Whispers Teo

"The only witch you ever trusted," Silas replies

"Where is Sarah you mind was so bizarre with you fighting," Asks Freya

"None of your business," Shouts Teo

"She dead witches killed her to get to you," Says Silas

"Don't mention her name she was an amazing person you don't get to use her name," Screams Teo who unleashes blue flames around Freya's lair without meaning too

"Silas he shouldn't be this strong" Spoke Freya

"The herbs" Silas Spoke Freya understanding holds the grounded herbs in her hand and teleports behind Teo and takes him out with the herbs and flames return from once they came

"Magic muting herbs always work on young witches," Said Freya

"A trick as old as time," Replied Silas


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Auntie Rebekah knows best.

Teo has been knocked out again for some time and Freya decides she needs reinforcements to help monitor Teddy and Silas.

Freya calls Rebekah and asks her to come over with Elijah and Klaus and warn them to be on their best behavior.

Elijah and Nicklaus arrive and are shocked to see who appears to be Stefan and an unconscious child lying on the bed.

* * *

"Stefan what are you doing here," Asks Klaus

"He, not Stefan this is Silas," Freya replied and notices Klaus fury beginning to show

"You brought an all powerful truly immortal being to New Orleans," Shouts Klaus

"I actually brought myself here Klaus," Said Silas

"Enough you two we have bigger bloody problems," Says Rebekah glaring at Klaus

"Who is that boy," Asked Elijah

"My son," Freya revealed

"What do you mean son Freya you told me he died," Asks Klaus with anger in his voice

"That child did but Teddy was born in the year 2000 I somehow woke early and met Silas," Freya explains

"So instead of going to find us you went out with Silas," Klaus barks

"I had no idea where you at that time I tried locating you but with our siblings daggered I couldn't approach you," Freya snaps back

"Dahlia is after my son and right now we need the entire family protecting him," Said Silas

"Where has he been all this time how do you know he not working with Dahlia" Klaus snarls

"I searched his mind he never met Dahlia before," Silas replies

"Bloody hell like it or not Teddy is a Mikaelson and we going need all the help we can get to defeat Dahlia and we have a true immortal on our side who Dahlia can't kill," Rebekah shouts out

"If Teddy is truly a Mikaelson then he can help with my ruling of New Orleans," Said Klaus

"Like hell," Snaps Teddy who has recovered from being knocked out by Freya

"I wouldn't try using magic for a few hours after just having been exposed to those herbs," Spoke Rebekah quite gently

"Like you guys care all people ever want me for is power and guess what you're not getting any of it" Snaps Teo

"He has the Mikaelson spark," Klaus commented

"Here an idea instead of the crippling paranoia and death glares the only way we going to trust each other is we know one another better, for example, Teddy this is your uncle Klaus he the original hybrid and is known to dagger his siblings," Says Rebekah

"I'm not getting out of here any soon am I," Asked Teddy

"NO," Replied Freya and Silas

"Well, I'm Teo Mikaelson and I'm a witch and I have a strong dislike against covens and most vampires," Spoke Teddy

* * *

Hours went by and the Mikaelson siblings are still at Freya's hideout with Teddy and Silas.

Teddy has only relaxed ever so lightly and can't himself but think of Sarah but tries to hide what he feeling from the Mikaelsons which works on them all but one.

Rebekah who hid the same emotions so many times the look of heartbreak and grief at the many times Klaus killed her lover even future husband at that time.

Rebekah decides to get Teddy alone for a second which was easy enough and thought of the best way to talk to Teddy without hurting him.

* * *

"Teddy Mikaelson who would have thought a name so cute could cause many problems," Said Rebekah

"I've always hated the name Teddy so I changed it to Teo and if we're getting technical it's really Freya and Silas's fault they had sex not me," Teddy replies

"Yes, well Mikaelson parents are known to be some of the worst," Says Rebekah

"Oh, I'm not a Mikaelson just was given birth by one as soon as this Dahlia threat is over I'm leaving," Speaks Teddy

"When someone refers to the Mikaelsons they referring to you too," Replied Rebekah

"Lucky me," Teddy mumbles

"As a Mikaelson your friends are our friends and your enemies are ours, Teddy, I promise we will end the coven that mistreated you," Said Rebekah

"I remember the 1st time my magic manifested Sarah was with me I was so scared when it happened I thought I was a freak a monster," Says Teddy

"But Sarah saw different," Rebekah replies

"She taught me everything she knew about being a witch and gave me the best moments of my life and when I had one simple task to do to keep me and Sarah safe and I let my heart get in the way and now she dead," Snaps Teddy

"Most people in love do I know I have," Said Rebekah


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Dahlia and Qetsiyah are making magic.

Back to Dahlia and Qetsiyah who are currently residing at Dahlia's hideout preparing a spell.

This spell is one for tracking Freya and Teddy through Silas's blood which Qetsiyah was able to obtain a while ago before seeking Dahlia.

Dahlia holds her left palm to Qetsiyah who takes a knife and cuts Dahlia and allows the blood to drop on to the map of New Orleans then Qetisiyah drops Silas's blood near Dahlia's before she starts to chant under her breath.

The drops of blood become one and move from the edge of the map all the way down to the French Quarter.

* * *

"It's done," Announced Qetisiyah

"My great nephew and niece are in the French Quarter," Replies Dahlia

"Yes, my spells never fail especially when it comes to Silas," Spoke Qetisiyah

"How did you track Freya and Teddy with my and Silas's blood," Asks Dahlia

"Your Freya's aunt and Silas is her lover and father of their child they connected to one another I tracked Freya with your blood and Teddy with both yours and Silas's," Explained Qetisiyah

"It's time to go to New Orleans," Announces Dahlia

"Indeed it is but we must tread carefully we aren't just dealing with the Originals they have witches on their side," Qetisiyah pointed out

"They are no match for the two most powerful witches in history," Said Dahlia


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Cousin bonding.

Later on in the day, Hayley decided against Klaus's wishes to bring Hope to Freya's hideout to meet her older cousin.

Hayley arrives at Freya's hideout with Little Hope in a pram and Klaus is the first to approach Hayley and Hope.

Klaus is furious that Hayley ignored his request to keep Hope away from Teddy and glares at Hayley before speaking to her.

* * *

"I thought I told you not to bring Hope," Said Klaus

"Hope deserves the chance to meet her cousin Klaus," Replies Hayley

"The boy is a target of Dahlia," Spoke Klaus

"So is Teddy," Says Hayley

"Both of them being in one location at a time is making it easy for Dahlia," Shouts Klaus

"I can defend myself from Dahlia," Spoke Teddy

"Really because if I remember correctly you couldn't handle a small coven of witches so excuse me if I think you can't handle an immortal witch," Snarls Klaus

"Klaus Mikaelson the original hybrid a loser who believes he can bully anyone to do what he asks well Klaus if you're so strong and unbeatable you wouldn't need your siblings to beat Dahlia now wouldn't you," Said Teddy with venom as he approaches Klaus

"You dare mock me, child, the only reason you're breathing is that my sister Rebekah wishes it so," Says Klaus

"Don't flatter yourself, Nicklaus, we both know if you tried to kill me Rebekah and Freya wouldn't forgive you and how are you going to stop Dahlia if Freya the woman who knows her like the back of her hand walks away from you," Snarled Teddy

"You seem to have a false sense of self-worth," Spoke Klaus

"How about I snap your neck and see how much you're really worth," Threatens Teddy

"Go ahead and try," Says Klaus

"You asked for it," Shouts Teddy who makes a gesture snapping Klaus's neck in a mere second and Klaus's body falls to the ground

"TEDDY you just snapped Klaus's neck in front of Hope," Whispered Hayley but in a harsh tone

"What I taught Hope how to snap people's neck," Replied Teddy

* * *

After Teddy's emotions have calmed down Teddy finds himself holding little Hope in his arms.

Teddy knows he has a strong dislike for Klaus and the Mikaelson family but he can't help but look at little Hope and feel connected to her.

Teddy knows that Dahlia isn't the only person coming after him there also the coven of witches too.

But Teddy knows that he only chance of beating the coven is with the Mikaelson family.

So what's more important Teddy's pride and hate of vampires or his freedom?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Losing Teddy.

The tracking spell leads Dahlia and Tessa/ Qetsiyah straight to Freya's hideout.

However, Freya, Rebekah along with Elijah and Silas return to the lair early to see an unconscious Nicklaus on the ground and Teddy holding little Hope in his arms.

While Hayley is trying to make Klaus recover quicker and is getting nowhere which frustrates her to no end.

"Come on Klaus hurry up and heal," Snaps Hayley

"You had to snap his neck didn't you," Said Freya

"He got on my bad side and I was teaching Hope a few tricks," Replies Teddy

"Great so our dear nephew has only made the drift between Klaus and himself longer," Says Elijah

"Here take Hope," Spoke Teddy who hands Hope to Hayley

"Do you have any idea where Dahlia is," Asks Rebekah

"No," Speaks Freya

"It doesn't matter Dahlia won't be able to harm him," Said Silas

"Are you sure about that," Snarls Dahlia who appears before the Mikaelson family with Qetsiyah

"Don't you ever give up," Shouts Stiles who then attempts to attack the two witches with telepathy but for some reason seem immune

"For an all powerful immortal you really have no idea who you're dealing with," Spoke Qetsiyah who then uses telekinesis to snap Silas's neck making him collapse to the floor but as Silas collapsed Klaus is completely healed and rises to his feet to see Dahlia and Qetsiyah

"You're not taking my daughter," Snaps Klaus

"Nor, my son," Shouts Freya

"We see about that," Chuckles Dahlia who is so powerful she pulls fire from a candle and shapes it into a ball before firing it at Klaus who avoids it by using supernatural speed but Qetsiyah has other plans and with a snap of her fingers Klaus's finds the lower parts of his body paralysed

"We need to get out of here," Shouted Hayley

"How pitiful you Mikaelsons are no wonder how easy it was to manipulate that coven to kill Sarah and sacrifice you Teddy only then could I see how powerful and worthy you are," Spoke Dahlia

"It was you, Dahlia you took the only person that ever accepted me you monster," Screams Teddy who extends his hands in the two wicked witches directions and conjures a heavy burst of wind throwing the two into a wall

"Impressive but I'm through playing say bye to Auntie Rebekah," Snarled Qetsiyah who stands on her feet even feeling immense pain she pulls out the white oak stake and uses telekinesis to throw it at Rebekah who stands frozen Teddy sees this and does the unthinkable Teddy runs in front of Rebekah and is impaled by the white oak stake right through his heart and falls back onto Rebekah who catches him and drops to her knees

"NO, we have to leave and come up with a better plan you won the battle but not the war," Said Dahlia who then teleports herself and Qetsiyah out of the hideout

* * *

Now, with Dahlia and Qetsiyah have gone Freya runs to her son with Silas who has healed.

Teddy has blood falling from his lips and is bleeding out from his chest.

Everyone else in the hideout remains silent just staring at the sight of a mother about to lose her son!

"No, no Teddy hang on I need to get the stake out of your heart so I can heal you, Begs Freya as she grabs the top of the stake causing Teddy to gasp

"Don't bother we don't have a lot of time," Replies Teddy

"Hang in there Teddy," Spoke Silas

"I'm sorry for the pain I brought you," Apologises Freya as she pulls out the stake causing Teddy to scream Freya who then picks up a rag and applies pressure to the wound

"Only true family can bring pain and I'm glad it was you," Whispers Teddy as his eyes start to drop

"No, it can't end this way," Says Silas with tears forming

"I'm ready I lived, I loved but Hope hasn't promise, me to protect her," Stutters Teddy before he finally let's go as Freya started chanting and dies in his parents' arms!

* * *

 **I hoped you like chapter 13 the following chapter will be up in about 2 days.**

 **I hope you enjoy my fanfic so far and a big thank you to all those that have either followed or favourited my fanfic.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Return to the living.

It's been an hour since Teddy's demise and Silas and Freya have not moved from their child's corpse for once Klaus didn't say anything.

I guess it because he saw parents lose their child a fate he almost went through but unlike Freya and Silas, there weren't so lucky.

Rebekah who has enough of the horrible silence walks up to Freya and kneels beside her and goes to stroke a strand of Freya's hair but Freya pulls away slightly and lifts Teddy's head to her own.

"Freya, sister I'm sorry for your loss but we must respect Teddy's wish and go after those two witches to protect Hope," Said Rebekah

"I know it was his wish but it wasn't his wish to die all he wanted was to be free," Replies Freya

"Qetsiyah took his life at least we can give him a proper burial," Speaks Elijah

"Then what, Elijah go after two of most powerful witches of all time who will stop at nothing now to get Hope and keep me and Freya apart from our son," Snaps Silas everyone apart from Rebekah obvious to Teddy's corpse and the wound that looks like it healing a bit at time until eventually, it heals completely

"Enough guys look at Teddy's wound," Shouts Rebekah and everyone turns to look at where the wound is supposed to be but see nothing but dried blood and a healed body

"I don't understand what's happening," Says Freya before hearing as well as seeing a loud gasp coming in from a seemingly resurrected Teddy

"Where am I," Asks Teddy who at first is not aware of his surroundings

"Teddy," Spoke Silas and Freya in unison

* * *

After Teddy's unexplained resurrection Klaus leaves with Elijah to secure the compound against Qetsiyah and Dahlia.

Hayley decided to not to follow Klaus and Elijah instead she stayed at Freya's hideout until it was clear for her to return with Hope.

Hayley, however still kept her distance at the moment from Teddy because no one knows how traumatic it is still to die and come back at such young age in the manner he has just done.

Teddy is sat on Freya's bed just silent ever since he asked where he was.

Freya, Silas and everyone else is confused to how he could come back from the dead when he had no vampire blood in his system and no one could have healed him in time?

"Teddy, do you need anything,"? Asks Freya but she gets no reply

"Teddy, you've just come back to life you must need something," Spoke Silas

"She wasn't there," Whispered Teddy

"Who wasn't there,"? Asked both Freya and Silas

"SARAH," Replies Teddy and Rebekah

"She wasn't in the afterlife," Says Freya

"Sarah, wasn't there I didn't see anywhere and when I went to look even further into the afterlife I found my soul being teleported back here," Teddy explains

"Bloody hell but what I don't understand is how you came back you went to the afterlife," Said Rebekah

"I, neither I thought no one was that powerful the Other Side, yes but the afterlife no," Replied Teddy

"Do you think Dahlia healed him from afar,"? Questions Freya

"No, she not that powerful but with Qetsiyah I'm not sure," Speaks Silas

"I didn't sense their magic though, the only magic I could sense was my own," Says Teddy this sentence causes Rebekah to come up with an answer she is surprised that no else could

"Bloody hell, Ted you brought yourself back," Shouts Rebekah

"Teddy isn't powerful enough," Said Silas

"No, think about it Silas's immortal blood flows through Teddy and Qetsiyah's spell changed you physically and after two thousand years as immortal and been able to have a son maybe dominant witch genes and immortal genes got passed to him making him immortal," Says Rebekah

"And when he died the immortal properties of his blood were activated bringing him back," Spoke Freya

"So does that mean I'm no longer a witch, after all, I thought witches can't be immortal and have their Wiccan abilities without casting a spell like Dahlia,"? Asks Teddy

"I don't know he was born with both immortal blood and witch blood I'm not sure open wide let's see if you have any fangs," Instructs Silas and Teddy obeys allowing Silas to inspect Teddy's mouth for any sign of fangs

"If he truly has become immortal than he no use to Dahlia," Spoke Rebekah

"He be every use to her Dahlia will link herself to him ending her need to sleep for hundred years after only living for a year," Points outs Freya

"Try lighting that candle over there," Instructs Silas which Teddy obeys and he focuses on making a gesture to light a candle and it happens to cause a gasp from everyone in the hideout

"What am I"? Asks Teddy

"I have no idea," Replies Freya


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Witches argue.

After leaving Freya's hideout Dahlia and Qetsiyah have returned to their hideout.

Dahlia finds herself destroying a table with her telekinesis making Qetsiyah let out a huff of frustration and annoyance.

Dahlia turns after hearing Qetsiyah's huff and just glares before Qetsiyah speaks to her.

"Qetsiyah you killed a Mikaelson witch he would have made me a more powerful witch along with his cousin Hope" Snaps Dahlia

"If precious Teddy didn't have a last minute desire to save that blond Original then he would be alive," Replies Qetsiyah

"And now I won't have access to his power and oh what immense power he had Teddy could have been two of the most powerful witches to ever exist alongside with little Hope," Says Dahlia

"That not my concern anymore Dahlia," Replies Qetsiyah

"What do you mean it's not your concern anymore," Shouts Dahlia

"Silas losing Teddy is all that I desired and now it's done I can finally leave this world and truly embrace the afterlife," Spoke Qetsiyah as she uses one of her hands to rip through her chest and grab her heart Dahlia runs to Qetsiyah but isn't fast enough to prevent Qetsiyah ripping her own heart killing herself

"NO"? Screams Dahlia

"If I can't have Teddy then I have to link myself to Silas to break the sleeping cycle then I can live forever and I won't have a deadline to collect the firstborns," Said Dahlia who accidentally allows a droplet of Qetsiyah's blood to fall on her hand and Dahlia gasps when Qetsiyah's blood causes her hand to wrinkle and age Dahlia quickly wipes the blood away and then a wicked grin forms on her face


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Teddy Mikaelson or Teo Mikaelson?

A whole three weeks have passed since Dahlia and Qetsiyah's attack and the Mikaelson family hasn't seen or heard the two witches since.

Across these three weeks, Teddy has been practising magic with his parents while both Freya and Silas teach him Traditional Magic.

Teddy is also learning Dark Magic from Freya and Expression from Silas yes Expression Magic the type of magic our favourite Bennett witch Bonnie used back when she was going up against Silas himself.

As well as training for his psychic abilities he developed a few days after becoming truly immortal like his father but the difference being is that Teddy still has access to his witch abilities.

Right now at the Mikaelson compound in the open living area/dining area when Klaus wants to boast about his power.

We have Freya, Silas, Rebekah, Davina along with Klaus, Elijah and Teddy.

Teddy finds himself in middle of the living area/dining area while his parents, aunt and two uncles that are alive and Davina are circling him.

"Come on love don't tell me you've fallen flat," Said Rebekah

"I haven't fallen flat yet make a move you see," Replies Teddy

"I thought you never ask nephew," Says Klaus who gives Rebekah and Elijah a silent signal to follow his lead and the three Original vampires use their supernatural speed to run up to Teddy but Teddy quickly opens his arms out wide to both his left and right side of him putting a boundary spell around him so strong it throws the three Originals back into three pillars

"Now, who fallen flat," Chuckles Teddy

"Davina now," Instructs Freya who then uses one of her most potent pain infliction spells on Teddy who grasp his head in immense pain while Davina takes him by surprise and uses her telekinesis to lift him a few feet in the air ready to throw him

"Enough," Screams Teddy who then sees two plant pots with flowers in does his best to focus on those plants that then grow rapidly and takes Davina by surprise who by Teddy's command wraps itself around Davina confining her arms to her side ending her telekinetic control over Teddy who falls to ground

"My turn," Spoke Silas who then enters his son mind and started changing the surroundings around Teddy which he is receiving from his eyes Silas then makes Teddy see himself in a forest with a pack of regular wolves chasing him Teddy runs the opposite way about to go pass Rebekah and Elijah who quickly grab him by his arms and force him to the ground

"Get out of my head" Screamed Teddy who lets out a psychic blast that hits Elijah, Rebekah, Freya and Silas throwing them into a pillar just like how Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah experienced shortly before causing Teddy mind to come back to his senses but Teddy is weakened heavily in the process and Freya realizes this

"Enough he wiped and so are we," Announced Freya

* * *

A couple hours later after the training session Teddy gets out the shower then changes into some clothes and finishes a whole glass of blood.

Before Hayley enters his room with baby Hope in her arms Teddy welcomes her and then Teddy sits down on a small couch near his new bed.

Hayley then sits on the couch beside Teddy and puts Hope on her knee before she speaks to Teddy.

"Rebekah told me about the training session impressive," Said Hayley

"Really because I didn't feel that impressive," Replies Teddy

"Why that you're one of the two most powerful witches to ever walk," Asks Hayley

"That's the problem Dahlia, Esther, Qetsiyah and Freya each are incredibly powerful witches and I can never be like them because they have identities they know who they are all my life I knew I was a powerful witch and my name Teo Mikaelson," Says Teddy

"But" Spoke Hayley

"But after dying and coming back I don't really know who I am now I feel like Teo Mikaelson is dead and I'm just a walking corpse," Replied Teddy

"Who do you want to be then," Questions Hayley

"I want to be a son, a cousin, a nephew hell even a Mikaelson a true Mikaelson," Says Teddy

"It sounds like you need to let go of your old life and embrace your new one follow me," Said Hayley who then gets off the couch still holding Hope and exits Teddy's room with her nephew following

* * *

Hayley and Teddy left for Freya's hideout but not without Freya, Silas and Rebekah coming with them.

Before going to the hideout Hayley purchase some flowers and then the five arrive at the hideout which has been empty sine Teddy was killed there.

Hayley hands an individual rose to Teddy, Silas, Freya and Rebekah and keeps one for herself before walking near the area where Teddy was killed.

"What are we doing here," Asks Teddy

"Saying goodbye to your old life and embracing your new life," Replies Hayley

"Here lies Teo Mikaelson," Said Teddy before he places his rose on the floor in the dried pool of blood where he died

"A friend," Spoke Hayley who then drops her rose in the dried pool of blood

"A bloody brilliant nephew," Says Rebekah who does the same with her rose as Hayley and Teddy did

"A son," Said Freya who drops her rose with the rest of the roses

"Who was taken too soon from his parents," Speaks Silas as he drops his rose

"And out of Teo Mikaelson's death brought a new life a son, a nephew, a friend and one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the earth Teddy Mikaelson," Spoke Hayley

"May your life Teddy Mikaelson be a long and joyous life may you find happiness, peace and love with your us your family," Said Rebekah

"A family I will forever cherish," Says Teddy


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Turning human.

Dahlia now with a plan decides to put her plan in motion.

By dividing, the jOriginal family up and Dahlia believes she knows just how to do it.

Dahlia in her hideout prepares herself for the fight yet to come.

Dahlia cuts her Palm as she chants a dark spell.

That puts Elijah Mikaelson under a trance in the middle of the night.

Elijah finds himself leaving the compound.

It took Elijah fifteen minutes to arrive at Dahlia's where Dahlia ends her dark spell.

Thus the trance on Elijah ends and Elijah finds himself face to face with his Aunt Dahlia.

The woman who kidnapped his older sister Freya killed his nephew Teddy and is after his niece Hope.

"Where am I," Asks Elijah

"Welcome to my home," Said Dahlia

"You dark magic ends now," Shouts Elijah who uses his supernatural speed to run up to Dahlia who with a flick of her wrist snaps Elijah's feet making him fall to the ground and stopped in his tracks

"It's only just begun, dear nephew with Teddy dead I need another niece or nephew," Says Dahlia

"You will never get my niece or any future niece or nephew Freya and Nicklaus are the only ones who can have children," Snaps Elijah

"True but not for long a few weeks ago after Qetsiyah killed herself I learned something I learned that her blood was, in fact, the original cure

"What," Replies Elijah in shock

"And now I'm going to use the cure on you so you can have children giving me a new first born," Explains Dahlia

"I will never it take it," Shouts Elijah

"You don't have a choice," Snarls Dahlia who uses telekinesis to force open Elijah's mouth before pours a small amount of Qetsiyah's blood down his throat then she uses telekinesis again to close Elijah's mouth and makes him swallow cure making him human and Elijah passes out from it

"The final battle has only just begun," Said Dahlia all the while across the world any vampire turned by Elijah or turned by any vampire of his sireline are turned back to their human self

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the compound everyone has awoken to see Elijah missing.

After trying to call his mobile or asking any of their contacts if they saw Elijah and the Mikaelsons have come to the conclusion that Dahlia has taken him.

Freya upon coming to the conclusion finds a map in the compound before she cuts her palm and let's a few droplets of blood fall onto the map before she starts chanting a spell under her breath to track Elijah.

"What's taking so long Freya," Demands Klaus

"A locator spell isn't a simple spell and with Dahlia's dark magic interfering it's going to take more time," Replies Freya

"Then draw power from me," Said Teddy who walks up to his mom and rest one of his hands on Freya's shoulder sharing his power for a moment and within seconds the droplets of blood travel to where Dahlia's hideout is located on the map

"Found him," Announced Freya

"We text you if we need your help," Says Klaus who leaves the compound with Rebekah

"We should be going with them not waiting here," Spoke Teddy

"No, we have to trust they can beat her and bring Elijah home," Replied Freya

"I'm ready to face her my magic has never been stronger if there any time for me to face her it's now," Said Teddy

"No, it's not time Teddy you may be immortal with your witch powers but that doesn't mean she can't find a way to help you," Replies Silas

"Mother, Father you said that I'm one of two most powerful witches to ever walk the earth so let's use that power against her I could channel Hope to over power Dahlia break her immortality spell than killing her would be easy," Suggests Teddy

"You called us Mother and Father," Says Silas

"That's what you are," Spoke Teddy

"You coming to fight Dahlia is our last resort," Replied Freya


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Final battle part 1.

The day of the final battle has begun and now Rebekah and Klaus have arrived at Dahlia's hideout.

When Rebekah and Klaus arrived at Dahlia's hideout they see no sign of her.

However, who they do see is their older brother Elijah who trapped in a circle of salt thanks to a boundary spell made by Dahlia.

Rebekah and Klaus run to Elijah but stop an inch or two before the salt circle so the boundary spell couldn't hurt them.

"Elijah, what has Dahlia done to you"? Asks Rebekah.

"Dahlia, she ... made me human" Replies Elijah but before either Klaus or Rebekah could reply the two are thrown into the wall closest to their left by telekinesis.

"Ah, Esther beautiful and strong children have come to visit," Says Dahlia showing herself to her nieces and nephews who didn't see her thanks to an invisibility spell.

"I'll bloody kill you for what you did to my brother" Shouts Rebekah as she sneakily grabs a knife near her and throws it at Dahlia the knife lodges itself in Dahlia's left arm causing her to scream in pain and stumble back away from the original vampires.

"It's over Dahlia say hi to mommy dearest," Snarls Klaus as he uses his supernatural snap Dahlia's neck causing Dahlia to fall to the ground.

"We did it now let's take the broom riding hag back to the compound so we can forge a weapon to kill her for good," Says Rebekah.

"Agreed," Replied Klaus before the three Mikaelson siblings leave Dahlia's hideout with an unconscious Dahlia being carried by Klaus.

* * *

Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah arrive back at the compound with a still unconscious Dahlia.

Hayley, Teddy, Silas and Freya see Dahlia as soon as Klaus enters the compound and run over to the other three Mikaelson siblings.

Elijah feeling weak ever since Dahlia forced the cure down his throat sits down on one of the couches.

"You did it," Spoke Teddy.

"Not yet we need to forge a weapon to kill her for good," Commented Klaus.

"We have soil from her homeland and ash of her Viking suppressors but we still need blood from the witch that's wronged her most," Informed Freya.

"Mother," Said Rebekah.

"What Rebekah,"? Asks Elijah.

"Mother is the witch that wronged her most she abandoned Dahlia," Replies Rebekah.

"Then we need to bring her back," Says Klaus.

"Bringing somebody back from the dead requires immense power," Said Silas.

"Power we might have," Said Teddy.

"If I channel Teddy and Silas I could bring back not just Esther but our siblings," Spoke Freya.

"Why our siblings," Asks Klaus.

"They deserve a second chance Nicklaus," Says Freya.

"Fine," Mumbles Klaus

* * *

It took a couple of minutes for Freya to set up what she needed for her spell to work.

Freya knew the spell would require immense power and Rebekah was able to get both Kol, Finn's ashes and their dead mother's corpse into the living room each in their own circle of salt.

Teddy is nervous he has never been channelled for such a big spell before and one like this is sure to weaken him like hell.

Silas, on the other hand, knows Freya by channelling him will have enough power to bring back at least Esther and one of her siblings but alone three Mikaelsons is a long shot.

Silas doesn't want Freya to channel Teddy either does Freya, to be honest.

But they both know they need to defeat Dahlia and it needs to be today!

"Are you ready to cast the spell," Asked Hayley.

"Yes, but after the spell is cast we need to forge the weapon and quick before Dahlia recovers," Replies Freya.

"Bloody get on with it then," Says Rebekah.

"Oh Thor please let it this go to plan" Whisperers Freya who then starts her spell speaking in the Norse language. A heavy wind begins to blow inside the compound the circle of salt soon sets on fire.

"We need her to channel us now son," Announced Silas who then walks up Freya and takes on of her hands as does Teddy and Freya begins to channel them for more power.

"Do you think it work, brother," Asks Rebekah

"Have faith sister we never had a sister witch on our side before," Said Elijah who stares in awe as the three circles of salt become three circles of fire and every Mikaelson watches as Esther, Kol and Finn's bodies are restored!

"Where are we"? Asked Esther but before anyone can reply Teddy and Silas fall to the ground weakened heavily by the spell and Dalia has recovered from her attack and quickly teleports herself and Esther along with Hope to the Bayou.

"HOPE" Screams Hayley and Klaus


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Final battle part 2.

Just mere seconds after Dahlia kidnapped little Hope and Esther the Mikaelson family are distraught.

Well, apart from Kol as he is confused as just how he and his no good brother Finn have been brought back to life along with their mother Esther.

Klaus and Hayley have been destroying everything in their path in their rages of anger!

Freya helps Silas up onto his feet then helps her son to get onto his own two feet also.

"How could we have been so stupid to let Dahlia into our home the only safe place we had," Shouts Klaus as he throws two chairs at a wall.

"We should have buried under a car park or do the spell at a different location," Screams Hayley who then throws a table at a wall and smashes two chairs with her bare hands.

"You need to calm down right now we have all but every Original vampire on our side apart from Mikael," Spoke Elijah.

"Now why have you brought us back and why so late after we died," Asks Kol.

"We need your help to save Hope and to kill Dahlia," Says Rebekah.

"Save a powerful witch who happens to be my niece what do we get," Replies Kol.

"A dagger that could put you down Klaus will hand over a dagger to you," Said Teddy before Klaus could threaten Kol.

"Fine but I expect Klaus to keep his word," Says Kol.

"I think it's time we kill the bitch," Spoke Teddy.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bayou, we have Dahlia with, Esther and little Hope.

Dahlia was genuinely surprised that the Mikaelson siblings brought her sister back meaning she can have revenge on her sister for marrying Mikael!

"Now, watch Esther as I link myself to Hope and then I won't need to sleep for a century" Said Dahlia.

"I should have brought myself back when Hayley was pregnant" Replies Esther.

"You lacked the power to do so before dear sister" Spoke Dahlia.

"Maybe but I can stop you now" Snaps Esther who stands on her feet only for Dahlia to make a gesture causing Esther to collapse under a sleeping spell.

* * *

While Dahlia links herself to Hope.

The Mikaelson siblings along with Teddy and Silas make their way to the bayou after using a location spell to track Dahlia down.

The siblings agreed to distract Dahlia before sending Teddy in to face Dahlia.

The Mikaelson siblings arrive at the bayou just after Dahlia finished the linking spell.

Rebekah breaks off a branch from a tree and throws it Dahlia who deflects it with telekinesis.

"Ah, Esther your precious children have come to safe little Hope" Chuckled Dahlia.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you Dahlia," Snarls Klaus as he uses his supernatural speed along with his siblings apart from Freya intending to rip her apart with his supernatural strength only for Dahlia to trap the Original vampires in a ring of fire.

"You were actually naive enough to think you could harm me," Laughs Dahlia.

"No, but we brought someone who can" Snarls Klaus and in just a couple of seconds after Klaus said that thunder crackles in the sky and a path of fire spawns out of nowhere.

"What's happening,"? Dahlia demands.

"Payback's a bitch Dahlia," Teddy spoke as he stepped out of his hiding space and heads straight towards Dahlia holding his hands out as he channels his magic.

"How are you here you died," Dahlia says.

"Mikaelsons don't die easily and if you really should check what happens to a witch who carries blood of a true immortal when you kill them," Teddy replies before making a gesture towards the rings of fire causing them to extinguish before sending a stream of fire towards Dahlia who extinguishes it just before it had the chance to burn her!

"Now, I can link your power to mine," Dahlia snarls as she used to telekinesis to bring Teddy to the ground and snaps his hands.

"Like hell," Teddy shouts as he sends a psychic attack with his telepathic powers stunning Dahlia breaking her concentration allowing him to stand up.

"He using his telepathic abilities," Silas commented.

"Now, I call upon my powers of expression to break your link to Hope and my mother so only they can use their powers and you will never be able to channel them again," Teddy announced as he cast his expression spell.

"We need to strike now get Esther and Hope back," Freya instructed before Klaus uses his speed to retrieve Hope while Kol grabs the unconscious body of Esther.

"Restrain, her" Silas shouted and mere seconds later Rebekah and Finn use their speed to run up to Dahlia and use their strength to restrain her.

"To kill me you need my sister's blood," Dahlia said.

"Which we now have," Klaus snaps.

"Sound thinking," Dahlia chuckles as she makes a quick gesture with her eyes causing Esther to set on fire and be rendered to ash.

"Her bloody blood we need her bloody blood," Rebekah spoke.

"No, we don't I believe I can break her immortality spell and kill her in the process" Teddy announced.

"You lack the power and the skill my child," Dahlia replied.

"We'll see and I have Hope here and with her necklace, I can channel her power too and us being the two most powerful witches your immortality spell doesn't stand a chance," Teddy says as he pulls out Hope's necklace and starts using his expression magic Dahlia soon finds herself screaming in pain as the immortality spell is ripped to shreds and she crumbles to dust!

"It's looks like we're offically orphans," Klaus joked leaving a smirk on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 A new beginning.

A couple of days have passed since the defeat of Dahlia.

Everyone has found their happy endings or what they think they're happy, ending is.

Rebekah and Marcel reignited their love for each other and got engaged.

While although Silas and Freya did not get back together they came to a sensible co-parenting agreement.

As for Kol, he and Davina are stronger than ever.

Finn found himself happy to be able to have his big sister back even though it would cost him being the species he despised!

What was even more surprising was that Camille was able to convince Klaus to hand over all the daggers to Teddy who then used his magic to destroy them.

Camille and Klaus declared their undying love for each other and shared their first kiss!

The Original family may have found their true loves and Freya and other firstborns are free from Dahlia doesn't mean the Original family will be forever happy.

They are many obstacles coming their way, especially for Teddy Mikaelson!

The End.

* * *

 **This is it for Child of Silas and Freya.**

 **But that doesn't mean Teddy's story has ended in fact it has only just begun so, keep an eye out in, the next couple of days for the sequel called A love story for Teddy.**


End file.
